Moon's Gift
by Yuki Urahimi
Summary: In the time when there is war kyokosu join in to save her family only too meet with obstacles along her way. To be come a hero she must pas time and pace and right what has been wrong in the history books. Along her journey she will encounter strange friends and obstacles which may end her journey too son. she will be joined by the time keeper Ren who no ones know hi true intention
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about this. This is actually the first part to the story and the other one would be chapter 1 sorry for the confusion. Hope you guys enjoy and forgive me

"I will make you regret it I will!" she yelled

She was seething with hatred as she stared at the man who had she one had loved, the one she had given her entire life to serving and protecting. He smirked and laughed.

"What did you think I would take you as my bride? How stupid could you be? A useless girl who does nothing. Get out of my sight!' he yelled

She sat there on the ground and watched as the door closed. She could feel her heart breaking. The once loving heart now completing its dying stage.

_**Sanctuary.**_

"Protect, protect. Get the chains hurry before it's too late. Hurry!" called out a voice.

"We got all the chains we could find. Boss will she be okay?"

"She will be as time passes and as long as there is nothing to disrupt the box with the final fragment inside." Said another voice.

"Boss, but what happens if the fragments broken."

"Enough! Don't' even think about it. We just have to keep it safe no matter what. That's it." Said the voice.

"Yes….boss." said the other voice.

She stood up and walked towards the bridge where she could end it all and then be free of any burden. She watched as the waves rushed by dragging away everything in it path. Destroying everything as she had wanted to do. She looked at the ring he had given her and she smiled she graved it and she looked at it and laughed. He threw it into the water and watched as the waves washed it away. She smiled as she climbed on the bridges railing and she looked at the water and smiled it would be the end and solve her problems.

No one was around and she released the tears that had wanted to escape her, she cried and allowed her body to release it self into gravities arms. She closed her eyes and thought of the ending. She stopped as she felt a hard tug on her arm and she looked up to find a stranger holding on to her wrist. He seemed to be cursing and he began pulling up.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

He pulled her up and brought her over the railing, he was breathing in big breaths but seemed calm even for his deep breathing.

"What do you think you're doing jumping off the bridge?" he asked.

"I don't have anything…to live for…" she said.

"Do you have a family?" he asked.

"Yes….." she said.

"If not for yourself live for them…They will be sad to see you dead. If you care nothing about yourself live for their sake." He said

"He lied to me, he prayed with my feelings, I don't know what to do. I'm angry and yet I can't stop crying.

"Don't cry for an idiot."

"But I…"

"I despise people who would try to take their lives away and just because of some ignorant fool who saved with you. I regret saving you." He said.

He stood up and he took out his samurai sword and pointed it at her neck. She looked up at him not recognizing who he was or why he was even there form the beginning,

"This sword was meant to protect and kill enimes….to spare those in pain. You deserve no honor or pity. Your reasons are foul and not worth even listening too." He said.

"I…."

"If I ever see you come before me with the same kind of thinking or being as you are now I will not hesitate to make you suffer and ki you." He said.

His eyes were cold and with no mercy. His eyes were cold blue as the arctic ocean his blond hair shinned within the sun. He walked away from her, she looked at him and she cried, she was useless even to be killed. She stood up and she ran to where she could hide room everyone and be alone. She ran without seeing the worried people who truly cared about her. She came to the small opening which lead to a lake. She fell to the ground and her tears fell to the ground. She hit the ground several times and then she just watched as the night approached.

She fell to sleep. The woman walked across the water and came to the shore. She looked at the sleeping girl and she placed the girls head on her lap and she stroked her hair.

"Poor child, there is still more to come I fear. You are too fragile to have been born into this world. You will be safe and sound in my embrace. Sleep for I will watch you and keep you safe." She said

She looked at her and began humming as she looked out at the water and at the approaching figure.

"You cannot protect the girl. Her destiny is set; you know what she must face. You cannot interfere, if you do, you know what will happen t her and to yourself."

"I know. But it is not right. We cannot do this, she is but a child! You have to under stand Juliouse!" she yelled.

"Calm yourself Tsuki! The girl has a long road t face. We are only here to observe, this is what fate has in store for us and her. You must not interfere. The girl must learn the truth without our help." He said  
he placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and she cried.

"Just allow me to help her when I can. That is all I ask juliouse. Please." She said

She stared at him with the tears still rushing down her face. He nodded his head and looked up at the moon.

A month later….

"kyokosu could you take this to the bakery?" asked the older woman.

"Yes, of course, is there anything you need form there miss?" she asked.

She looked at the woman and smiled. The woman gave Kyoko a basket and she walk towards the town which was just a ways of. She looked at the sky and smiled she was almost done with her daily job and she would be returning home to see the couple. She smiled. She stopped when she noticed an old woman on the ground asking for help. People just ignored her and walked past without batting an eye. Kyoko walked towards the woman and helped her get up.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you dear girl. I would have died if you hadn't come along." She said with a smile and dusting herself off.

"But why were you on the ground?" Kyoko asked.

"I seemed to have injured myself, I've been limping since a while ago….the pain's been too much and I fell on a rock." She said.

"Where are you heading?" Kyokosu asked.

"Into the woods, but it's not much farther, thank you again dear girl. You must be on your way to get back to your family."

"Which way is it to your home?" kyokosu asked.

"Dear girl, it's all right you have given me something very precious." She said.

A yell pierced the air, kyokosu turned to look but then truend back to the elderly woman but she was gone. The yell had come from the town, she walked and she arrived at the bakery where she smiled at the baker.

"Thank you kyokosu, I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you." Said the baker.

"No, it wasn't trouble. Btu what happened?" kyokosu asked.

"It seems. Yokon's son was brought back form the war." The baker said.

"Why are they being sent to war?" kyoksu asked.

"The ones who serve bring honor to the country and their family" Sad the baker.

"But at the cost of a life? Its foolishness." Kyokosu said looking at the ground.

"It's their fate to go and protect their loved ones. There is no other choice." Said the baker.

"It's still foolishness…. I'm sorry but I have to go." She said.

"All right but come back soon to have some goodies next time alright" the baker smiled.

"Thank you" she said

She got up and she left the bakery. The baker sigh ad then heard the bell of his shop ring. She walked towards the small house she knew as home the only place she could be at peace. She smiled as she watched her small brother playing around with his friends. She sigh as she walked towards the small home when she stopped. She graved her heart and he looked at the sky. It hurt but she watched as the leaves fell to the ground and as the wind carried them away.

"Its coming." Kyokosu said

Okay so this is the first page you guy should have read my bad. My fault sorry about that. Well me will tyr to fix it. Please read on to see what happens and how it all ends. hehhehe enjoy^-^


	2. destiny's choice

Welcome welcome all and one. This is my second fanfic well for now. Anyway I'm still writing Blood curse and I will be writing on this one. Depening if people like this story or not anyway please enjoy

She awoke in the middle of the night to some loud sounds. She graved the small knife she had with her and slowly walked towards the front door. The old couple held each other and the wife was crying. She came towards the couple's side and she looked at the perpetrators. They were me form the royal army.

"Two days to prepare, we will come back at noon to pick him up." Said one of the men.

"What's going on?"Kyokosu asked.

"Silence! A woman must not speak unless spoken too." Said the soldier.

"Come and sit." Kyokosu ignored him and went to go get the wife's medicine,

Her husband looked at the other men and they bowed and left with fear evident in their eyes. Kyokosu watched as the wife drank the glass of water shakily.

"A war; their taking all the male boys. They're going to take my Keichi away." She said crying.

"What, but he's still too young they can't do that."

"They take the young and train them. Turn them into monsters in those camps. Oh Keichi…" she said sobbing

"Can't you run away?" Kyokosu asked.

"No, we would be traitors and then we would be killed." said the wife as she covered her face

"But there has to be something we can do, Keichi can't go…something has to be done."

"Enough!" her husband said.

"Honey?" his wife said.

"We will not run form this! I will take Keichi's place.' He said he seemed angry but resolved.

"No you can't you barely survived the last time you went to war. No…" she said crying even more and fear shaking her voice

"There is no other choice but to go.' He said and left the room.

The wife cried and Kyokosu hugged her unsure of how to sooth the crying mother and wife. Midnight approached and she went out to looked at the sky and at the shinning moon. She didn't want to see the family torn apart. She took out the dagger she had and looked at it.

"Father what can I do? Keichi can't go and his dad can't, he went on the last trip. Dad help me." She said.

The dagger glowed within the moons light, she looked at it and then she sigh a she held it close to her heart.

Flashback….

Kyokosu smiled at the man who sat there looking at the moon with her,

"Papa, papa why do you always carry a dagger" she asked.

"This?" he showed her the dagger

"Yes? Isn't it used for killing?" she asked.

"Yes, but not always. There is something you have to learn fairy. There are two types of people the evil kind who want to do harm to others and the good kind. This dagger was handed down to me by my father; a skilled samurai who killed many with this dagger. He always used to come home with a flower. Saying it was for the dead soul he had taken."

"But if they were bad why did he bring a flower for them?" Kyokosu asked.

"Killing doesn't take the guilt away. A life blossoms; It learns and grow, It laughs it cries. It has a family, friends, lovers, and children. Once the flower is cut form its stem it begins to wither and those around the flower suffer because of the loss. It killed bad people, but when they first blossomed they were like you and me with a good heart. Willing to live daily and proud, but life and hardships made them turn to what they are; you must understand that once you kill a person you will never be able to be to forgive yourself." He said taking a sip form his cup.

"But papa, if the bad people die won't good people be happy? So isn't it good?" she asked.

"Kyokosu, let me ask you what would you do without Damian? If Damian was a bad and you had to kill him would you do it?" He asked.

"No Damian would ever be bad. No I wouldn't kill him no matter what." She said.

She was holding back the tears and her father smiled at her. He then looked at the sky and sigh.

"Your right Damian would never be bad, all life is precious. If the time should come and you had to remember to grieve for the dead Kyokosu. They deserve that much." He said.

"Papa, what about mama?" she asked.

"well…

She smiled at the memory, she looked at the dagger then she went to somewhere into the forest and she sigh. She smiled as she arrived to the old tree. She dug into the ground and smiled as she took out a book. She smiled, she opened it and sighs with relief that it was still there. She walked back to the house and she looked at the sword that was there. She went to the couple who were talking ad smiled.

"I have a favor to ask." She said smiling.

**The next day**

The couple along with Keichi walked out of the town.

Flash back.

"I really need to have this special tea. Before Keichi leaves to fight for the country. But I want to prepare a small fest before he leaves. I think the royal guards won't mind if we invite them to some of the tea."

"But Kyokosu,.." said he wife.

"Very well." Said her husband.

"Keichi looked at his parents and sigh. He didn't want to go he had heard the stories, but if he had to go he would. He would not allow his father to go. Keichi began to cough, his father graved him and along with his wife ran towards the small town in which they would be able to find the place where they sold tea. They came to the tea house where an elderly woman gave them a room in which they could lay Keichi down.

"He will be fine. He just needs rest. Poor child…..you two are very lucky to have such loving children." Said the old woman.

"Yes, but how do you know our children?" asked the wife.

They were more relaxed hen the doctor arrived and checked on Keichi.

"Your daughter asked me to take you to where the tea is made. I will guide you there. Everything was set up."

The old woman smiled as Keichi was being carried by his father. They came to a house (old style Japanese house.) there were a few people running around and small children. The old woman smiled and handed them a letter."

"Take this to the head of the house hold and everything will be settled." She said smiling.

"It has to be some good tea Kyokosu must want." Said the wife

They came closer and the children continued playing. A girl smiled and bowed.

"Welcome to the house of sakura blossoms. Who have you come to see today?" she asked smiling.

They looked as the girl unsure of how to respond. They handed the letter to the girl who only looked at it and then smiled.

"Please follow me; the head master should be preparing some tea by now." She said smiling.

They walked into the home and where amazed at the detail in the home they stopped in front of a room.

"Please wait here.

She kneeled down and knocked on the door. Then she opened it and she bowed once more.

"Liria what is the matter?" asked the man who was grinding up leave.

"There are some guest for you sir." Liria said

"Guest, I don't remember having guest today." He said thinking.

"They have something to give to you." She said.

"Send them in, bring some Damain tea." He said

"Yes sir.

She opened the door and they entered and they bowed. He smiled and bowed towards them.

"You have beautiful home." Said the wife.

"Thank you. I was told you had something to give me?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." She said.

She handed the letter to him and he smiled. When he looked at it he froze.

**Back to the drafting for the army**

Kyokosu sigh as he finished preparing her bag. She only had one chance to do it. If she failed in her chance she could be killed. She had finished packing what was needed for the move, but sigh as she wondered if someone would come or they would have to return to take the things. She looked at her father's dagger and smiled it was something she would need. She took in a deep breath and she let it out. She heard a knock on the door and she went to open. She looked at the arm and had a stare down then they motioned to exit the house.

She watched as other's were being taken by force.

"Hey, get a move on." Said the guard who seemed to have some kind of heart. "Yes sir." She said

She got into line with the others and then they marched to other villages. A soldier with brown short hair and blue green eyes smiled as he came to her side.

"Hey, this is your first time coming into the army?' asked the soldier.

"Yeah, and you?" she asked."

"Huh oh this is my third time around, so what's your name?" he asked.

"Kyok….ah ah Kyo. Yeah Kyo's my name."

"Ah so Kyo, so it must be tough leaving your family and friends. Don't worry too much you'll make new friends and companions here." He said smiling.

"Yes, but what's your name?" she asked

"Huh? Me?" he said pointing to himself.

He thought and thought then smiled and then sigh and thought some more. Kyoko wanted to laugh but stopped herself.

"And you can just call me Daite for now. The training is hard but you'll get used to it. The commander is a bit strict but a good person. So don't worry, I'll help you out on what you need." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Kyokosu said smiling

She smiled and sighs with reef. She had pulled it off if he thought she was a by then it was good. She had cut off her long hair and put on the clothes she had been given for when she worked on the fields. She held the sword that had been hanging which had served in the army once. She sigh once again and hope they would forgive her for taking the sword without permission. She smiled as long as they were safe she could and would do their best for them. She looked at the sky and smiled as the bird flew in the air.

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter . allrighty hopeyou guys liked it yaaaay!


	3. Hardest training The forest

Hello and welcome okay one is sure this is chapter three. Sorry about before I forgot which one went first but any here is chapter 3. Blood curse is well…..in progress but soon to come back. Not sure when but soon promise. Anyway for now I will be working on this one while the other one is still in progress. Well hope you guys like this tory so far. Anyway enough with my rambling and here you go!

_**A few month's into training**_

(P.s not good at fighting sense or training exercises sorry.")

Kyokosu sigh as she crawled her way through the mud, she could hear the other men screaming in pain. Then she heard thunder and more rain beginning to pour. The captain Rensuko sighs and looked at his me.

"That's enough for today, everyone get a good night's sleep tomorrow training will begin at 5 o' clock." He said.

Everyone stood up less soar than they had been the previous days. Their bodies were begging to become accustomed to it. Kyokosu followed the others towards the dining area where the other groups sat and laughed at old war stories. She wondered where Daite had been, she hadn't seen him in those few months, she even asked around but they knew nothing of where he was. She took a seat next to mantis who took a bite of his food.

"Hey boys how's the training?" mantis asked.

"Hard as always, what about you?" Kyokosu asked.

"Same, don't worry with a few more weeks it won't hurt as much, o have you written to your family?" he asked.

"Huh, no its best they don't hear from me until I can go back home." She said.

"Boy, you never know what might happen tomorrow. Many of us write home to tell then of how we are because we never know if we'll be dead the next day."

"I know…..I don't want them to worry and I plan on returning home in one piece." She said.

Mantis laughed and slapped him on the back Kyokosu smiled she liked the men form the army, but wondered would she be returning home alive?"

"Alright boy, so what do you plan to do once you get back home? Look for a pretty wife, tend to you?" he asked insinuating so many things.

"Y, yeah maybe. I haven't thought of it lately."

"Boy, you need to settle down and have a family." He said

"What about you mantis?" she asked.

"I got myself the most wonderful woman and three children back home. One tis is over you should me over and have some of my wife's cooking. The finest you'll ever taste in all of Tokyo." He said smiling.

"Then I'll have to go and taste for myself." She said smiling.

"Yume and the kids will enjoy company. Yume will be glad to see you she'll make a feast." He said smiling.

She smiled too. Once dinner was done, the rain continued on to pour as though the heavens were crying. They all ran to their tents, Kyokosu sigh as she reached her tent when she felt something over her mouth. She tried to fight but she felt weak. She tried to stay awake but it was too late. She fainted. The other person within the room looked at her and sighs. The person picked her up and came out of the tent and hid as the patrol passed by. Then the screams began, a huge fire began to spread and no matter how much rain poured down it only seemed to fuel the fire.

She opened her eyes a bit and looked at the person she was confused who the person was but then she felt the force of the poison going through her body. The person sighs and ran towards the wood where there was a horse. The person placed her on the horse and road off. Screams filtered the air as they rode off.

**BAM!** The fist as it hit the table.

"How many?" Rensuko asked.

"15 dead and 30 injured." Said a soldier.

"How could this have happened?' he asked angry

He slammed the table once again; the table creaked and screamed in agony as he did. He was getting a head ache and so was the table.

"Now Rensuko, this was planned; we were lucky that we got the information just in time." Yashirono said

"Still 15 good men died. I will not let this pass." Rensuko said angry

"Rensuko! Calm down. Those men fought to the bitter end, they helped the others get to a safe place. Now what we have to do is prepare for the war at hand." Said the man

The man looked at the map and sigh he wondered how they had gotten by the second perimeter. He looked at Rensuko and Yashirono and sigh once again. Now was not the time to wallow on the faults but to correct the,

"Now, there is no other choice but to speed up the process."

"What do you suggest?" Rensuko said.

"Take them there. For the completion of training."

"They won't even make it through the forest." Rensuko said.

"There is no other choice. You will join the front lines." Said the man.

"There not ready for war." Daite said standing close to the door.

"Daite? I thought you had retired form fighting." Asked the man.

"I did, I came back for one last fight. There others won't last the trip there; they won't even make it to the front lines. You can't send them just yet."

"There is nothing else to do. Daite I hope you're not scheming something." He said.

"Me? What how could you ever think I would do such a thing? Really emperor Lem." He said.

"Prepare, she has a few of the men at her place the one she thinks won't be able to arrive. Now Rensuko you must get them there and prepare." Emperor Lem said.

"Yes sr." Rensuko said.

He bowed and left. Yashirono followed. Daite took a seat and sigh.

"Daite I mean it. Don't do anything to interrupt the mission."

"I would never do such a thing." He said offended.

"Who is it this time?" emperor Lem asked

"No one." He said blushing a bit.

"Ah, now I see." Emperor said.

**In some unknown place**

Kyokosu opened her eyes; she winced as the pain surged through her head and body. She could hear other voices within some distance but they were screams. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She blinked a few times and saw that she was in a small room with no windows and one door. It was dark as the night sky and no light entered. She wondered where she was

"Is anyone there?" she asked.

No answer came, she then tied to move but her body ached and she wanted to scream but kept it in. she felt like her lungs were burning form the inside out. She blinked and sighs as she noticed a cup of water and a piece of bread. She slowly crawled towards it and wincing as the pain seed to increase with every movement she made. She reached the treasure she needed and brought the to the ground with her and slowly crawled back to by the wall which seemed to be the only thing keeping her sitting up and giving her less pin. She could hear the sound of chains being dragged behind her. She slowly graved the water and gulped it all down. She looked at the bread and sigh she should have eaten the bread too. She touched her neck and sigh as she noticed that there was a chain attached to her throat, wrist and ankles. She didn't move much since her body was screaming with pain. The door opened and there stood three men who looked at her. She wanted to run r this place

"Bring the boy; it's time for the reading." Said the man.

All righty here is chapter 3 for you guys. Hoped you enjoyed. Next chapter comin soonn so stay tuned. Moon gift was inspired by mulan but ony with a bit of changes. Oh and if your you want to know what this has to do with the time traveling and when it's gonaan happen stay tuned. ^_^ yaaaaaay!


	4. Enemy camp?

Well welcome all and one hope you guys are enjoying or begging to enjoy this story. It's a bit well something but bear with me. This chapter is short but I will be putting up the next chapter once I'm done with it. So here you guys go and enjoy any questions or comments are accepted. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Forest training, the enemy camp?

Kyokosu looked at the mean and wondered what was going on. She could feel her body breaking as it was moved. She closed her eyes and waited for her captors to take her to where they needed her to be for whatever the reading was. Kyoksu felt her body hit the ground and she winced in pain. She opened her eyes and she could see other people there in a group. Woman and children all in rags from all races. She looked at the men and she would have cursed them had she been able to move and be in les pain. The door closed and the en left away laughing; the group of people were all in a corner looking at her.

"Can you tell me what this place is?" kyokosu asked.

"Tue res de el campamento?" asked a woman

"Sorry can't understand what you're saying." Kyokosu said

"She's asking if your form the camp?" said an elderly an.

"Yes, but what is this place who are those people." She asked.

"Those monsters are from the sun clan. They traffic people for place to place. They poach places and steal kids, adults, youth and the old, anything they can get hands on. They at the auctions, they bid good price for those that work."

What about the one's that don't?" kyokosu asked.

"They kill them off and sell anything that is still usable. No way out we've all tried." Said the old man.

"There has to be a way out of here." Kyokosu said

"If there was do you think we would all be here in this hell hole?"

"How to escape." She thought to herself.

She looked around and she noticed there were small children; she needed to get them all out at all costs. Then he felt someone pulling her he tried to hold on to whatever her hands could get too but it was too late.

To be continued…..

Sorry about the short chapter but next one is coming up. Hopefully you guys will like it


	5. The truth Hurts

Here is chapter 5 for you since chapter 4 was so short hope your enjoying so far. So yaaaaay! Here you go!

_**Waking up" Friday morning**_

Kyoko looked around and she sigh she graved her note book which she had and she wrote down her dream. As a small child he had been having the same dream over and over always stopping in the same point in time. Where she was captured and she had no way to get out. She placed her note book to the side and she got ready for work as she always had been a few years since the incident happened but she was doing better. She walked down the stairs and smiled at Taisho and his wife Mira (don't know her name but Mira will do for now.) Mira smiled as she placed the plate of food on the table and a cup of food. Kyoko took a seat and smiled.

"Kyoko are you sure it's okay to go to work? You've been feeling very weak lately..."

"I feel better. Thank you." She said.

Taisho looked at her and went back to his newspaper.

"If anything Kyoko you know you can count on us all right." Ira said smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

Kyoko finished her plate of food and he got on her bicycle and she looked at the key, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing a sure breeze. She smiled and began to pedal off to work as any other normal day.

**Tokyo subway**

"That's the 15th station we've taken. "The man said.

"I'm sorry this cell phone is outdated, I don't even know how to use it well."

"You studied this ancient technology, how is it you can't use it? Forget about it. This seems to be the station in either case."

"Um, Ren what are we looking for?" asked his companion.

"The key." Ren said.

"The key?"

"Yes for what the record books say the key to the door way disappeared in this time at around this day." He said.

"Ah, it was around central Tokyo where it was dropped by lady jinx." He said.

"We should get going if we want to fix the problem before it was too late."

"After you." Said his companion.

They walk out of the subway and began walking, hours passed and nothing.

**Kyoko's turn**

Kyoko sigh as she finished work it was a hard day but she was used to it, till she was happy she was going to be able to take her vacation soon. She was thinking of taking her adoptive parents to the hot spring to be able to relax for a bit. She smiled as she walked with her bike and went window shopping a bit. He heard her phone beep and she looked at the message.

"Sorry got too much work. Rain check" said the message.

"Okay." She wrote.

She closed her cell phone and she continues on walking when she stopped, she looked at one store. She was going to continue window shopping when she saw him and she smiled, she thought maybe he had planned it making her think he was too busy and was planning something special since it was their anniversary after all. She smiled and she was going to call out to him when she stopped and noticed a woman at his side. Clinging on to him and smiling. He smiled at the woman, something he never truly did with her. She could feel her heart become heavy, she looked and shock her head and said it could be a client or an old friend. He turned the woman around and kissed her, she could feel something inside her shatter into thousands of pieces. She watched and she tried to believe it wasn't so.

She wanted to believe the only one she had ever trusted with her whole heart and would do anything for was with someone else. She followed them to where ever they went. To the restaurant where there was a serenade and how he took out a small black box form his coat and presented that to her. She couldn't handle it; everything she had had to deal with him, everything he had promised everything was a lie. She was seething with anger and then she felt a pain in her heart. She smiled at the pain, she walked into the restaurant. The hostess looked at her and would have kicked her out had it not been for the protocol.

"Miss Do you have a reservation?" she asked too annoyingly sweetly

"Kill." She mumbled

She took a step and the hostess put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder. Kyoko looked at her and the girl retracted and stood in place. The dark aura around her seemed to be spreading thought the whole entire restaurant.

"SHO!" she yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at her. Sho looked at her and smiled as he held his fiancés hand.

"Do you know her?" asked his fiancé.

"So this is the business your always so busy taking care of." Kyoko said with venom.

"She's a love struck girl. Pay no mind to her." He said going back as though nothing had happened.

"Sho you will pay for this. For using me!" he yelled.

A dark aura flew towards Sho which threw him to the wall. He was stuck and he was mad but Kyoko could care less. She walked towards Sho and every one stood to the side. It was menacing and no one wanted to die young. She stood in front of Sho and she looked at him. Her eyes once filled with gentle angel now filled with evil little demons that wanted blood. She smiled a cold smiled that froze his blood.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Sounded thought the whole restaurant. Her demons stayed and watched Sho as Kyoko stopped and turned to see. Flames reaching at one corner of the room. He looked around her and then the realization began to set in. an explosion had been set off somewhere and there was going to be more. The people inside the restaurant began running towards the exit. Sho fell to the ground and smiled as he looked at her.

"Useless as ever." He said smiling.

Kyoko felt someone push her to the side and then all went black. Sho walked out of the restaurant as the police evacuated everyone. The building was silent; Kyoko lay on the ground breathing silently.

Hoped you guys enjoyed please continue watching…seeing and reading for the next chapter of moon girft. What will happen. Well you'll have to find out . hehehehehehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome one in all to one of the best circus's in town. Now please take a seat while we allow ou to see something so amazing you may never want to go home….wait this isn't a circus. Sorry about that. Any way here is chapter 6 of moon's gift. Well I hope you guys are enjoying so far. The comments I have gotten form the few chapters are very helpful so thank you guys. In any case enough of my blabbering and here you go.

p.s. I don't own any characters besides the ones I made up. Sadly Ren is fictional and so is Kyoko sigh how sad life is…

**Entering the restaurant!**

Ren and his companion came into the building and sigh as they looked around.

"I think it's this restaurant." Said his companion.

"You think? So where is she?" Ren asked looking around.

"She should be hiding in the men's bathroom." His companion said.

"Men's bathroom? Why?" Ren asked.

"Well you would have to go and see for yourself? "Said his companion.

They headed towards the bathroom. The woman bathroom was closed and there was no sound. Ren looked at his companion and sigh as he came to the bathroom door of the men' room. He slowly opened the door and waited for a few minutes and then stepped in. it was silent with nothing but stalls and the toilets. He looked at the closed stall and went over and stood in front of it. He knocked three times and waited.

"Just a minute." Said a woman's voice.

"Why are you in the men's bathroom?" Ren asked confused.

The door opened and the woman, who was about five something; came out. She was wearing a kimono with short brown hair and green eyes. She smiled and went to wash her hands.

"Using the bathroom, what else would I be doing in a bathroom?" she asked.

"Using the men's bathroom?" his companion asked.

"Does it matter there both the same? Anyway what brings you two here? Wasn't I suppose to meet you guys in about hmm three years from now?" she asked.

"We need the key jinx." Ren said.

"What why, you can't have the key not yet anyways. It's in the agreement." She said.

She walked out of the bathroom an looked around.

"What happened? It was full a second ago. Did something happen?" she asked.

"There was an explosion nearby. Jinx we have no time for games. Please give us the key and it will all be okay." Ren said.

"Someone's managed to get in.'' said his companion.

"What who?" asked jinx.

"Not sure. We should stay here for a bit." Said his companion.

Kyoko was in pain but she wasn't sure why, she looked around and she saw that everything was empty. Tables and chairs on the ground. She sat up and looked around.

"Where is that woman?" asked a man who seemed to be only covered for the waist down but a skirt/thingy.

"U, U, um, boss please. We need to be careful she's a strong adversary."

The man turned to the young girl at his side and picked her up by her neck and looked at her.

"What are you saying? I'm going to get beaten up by some small girl? Is that what you're saying?!" he said angry and fuming form his ears.

"N…no…boss" she struggled to say.

"Useless thing." He said

He let the girl fall and walked forward. The girl took in air and turned around and sigh, she stopped as she noticed Kyoko sitting there trying to understand what was going on.

"Where is the woman!" he yelled

The girl looked at a piece of paper and hurried to his side.

"In the bathroom boss. The men's bathroom." She said.

"Stay here" he commanded.

The man went towards the bathroom the girl ran to Kyoko's side and looked at her.

"Why are you here? You must hurry before my boss comes back. If he finds you he'll eat you."

"Who are you? And what's going on.

"No time to answer please come you must leave" she said.

She helped Kyoko up and began walking when a gust of air made them fall. They turned to see what had caused the gust of wind.

"Hahahahahaha so it won't be so boring now." He said.

It was the boss who had caused the gust of wind that had sent them to the ground. He made a crater inside the wall and was smiling as he came out of the crater he had created and was dusting himself off.

"I really do hate fighting. I suggest you leave….whoever you are. I wouldn't want to kill you." Said jinx.

Ren and his companion sigh as they stood by jinx's side.

"You kill me girl? Bwuahahahahahahahahaha" he said busting otu in laughter.

"Jinx, don't be reckless we have other thing to worry about than him." Ren said.

"Right, I guess I should finish him off before anything else."

The girl looked at Kyoko and helped her up and they began walking towards the exit. When suddenly a huge long arm graved both of them. They both yelled as they were pulled towards the boss.

"Boss. Please…" she stopped

She looked at his eyes.

"Let go!" Kyoko yelled looking at him.

"Put the girls down." Jinx said

"HA! Now why would I do that? They seem pretty tasty now don't you think?" he said.

Ren and his companion were tense as they watched as he tightened his hold.

"What do you want?" asked Ren.

"Now what else could I want. You Souls!" he smiled

He looked at the girl who had been following him all along and smiled.

"You will be the first." He said.

He opened his mouth which seemed to be an endless hole and he raised the girl up into the air.

"No boss's wait. Don't!" she yelled.

"No stop!" Kyoko yelled.

"Jinx, can you do anything?" Ren asked.

"No, the laws prohibit about helping out their own kind. Btu the other one I can help." Jinx said.

"Stop it!" Kyoko yelled.

"Hahahahahahahahhaa"" he laughed loudly.

She looked at her situation and looked at Kyoko. She took off the crystal necklace she had on her and she pulled it off and threw it to Kyoko. Kyoko caught it and looked at the girl who smiled and mouthed something. Then Kyoko could only watch as the young girl went into the man's mouth and he closed his mouth and the sound of bones breaking covered the whole restaurant. Kyoko had the crystal tightly in her hands and could feel sadness beginning to take over.

"I will ask you again. Let her go or you will die!" Jinx said more firmly.

"This girl will be extra juicy." He said smiling.

Kyoko was angry; she held the crystal so tightly that she managed to cut herself. He raised her in the air and smiled.

"Any final words?" he said.

Kyoko mouth out a word and droplets of her blood fell on the man who stopped and threw Kyoko away. He began to scream in agony and he tried to take it off. Kyoko stood up slowly and then she noticed the man looking at her angry. She ran towards the wall, Ren and his companion jumped in the air and stabbed his back and dug it in so far that it appeared to have hit his stomach but it wasn't working. Ren cured as he and his companion jumped off. He chanted a few words and a alchemy circle appeared under the crazed man who continued his pursuit after Kyoko.

Kyoko couldn't stop something told her to continue on.

"Catch!" jinx yelled

Kyoko stopped and looked to what jinx had thrown, she caught it and then she felt a gust of air hit her stomach as she was thrown to the wall. She looked in front of her and she could see nothing but darkness.

The man yelled and turned his attention back to the others.

"Ren could you finish this off. I'm tiered."

"You started this mess. You should be the one to take care of your ex's." Ren said

"Oh, please Ren... pleasey please." Jinx said fluttering her eyelashes.

"no." he said.

"But Reeeeennnnnnnn. Oh fine have it your way." Jinx said

Then it all begins to fade. Why thank you all fo joining me today for this circus performance. Now please join us next time for the wonderful act. Now the next chapter is something so amazing you will want tot know more. At least I hope. In any case stay tuned for the next chapter of moon gift. See what happens and what will happen to our heroes.

P.S: comments are appreciated and thank you


	7. Case 1 London Ripper

Welcome all. Please take a seat while the movie is being set up. Okay so here is where the fun starts well for me any way. Hehehe anyway here you go chapter 7 we will find out the first thing that needs to be fixed within the history books. So do enjoy hehehehe alsoo me do not own the charaters only the one's me made up. Also sadly they are not real. Sigh…..

The feature presentation screen goes black and then you see the count dwon.3…..2…..1 and action!

Chapter 7; Case 1: London Ripper

Place: London

Time: morning

Year: October 25 1888

"Extra, extra read all about it. Jack strikes again. Strikes down another woman... extra, extra read all about it!" yelled the paper boy.

Kyoko opened her eyes slowly and sat up. She touched her head and she sigh as she noticed a small bump on her head. She looked around and found that she was close to a river bank. She stood up slowly and breathed in the air. She coughed a bit but sighs as she looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Hey are you all right?" someone called out.

Kyoko looked around and found the person to who had called her out she looked at him and dusted herself off. The man smiled as he came closer.

"Yes, I'm all right but what is this place?" she asked confused.

He helped Kyoko on to stable land and took her to a café where they could get some food. Kyoko looked at the man who smiled.

"Please eat. I was actually hoping my friend would hurry to have some breakfast with him but it seems he has other business. Please eat."

"Ah…thank you." Kyoko took a bite and smiled.

"It seems you're a bit lost."

"Um well yes what is this place?"

"London of course it's 8:15 in the morning to be precise." He said smiling as he checked his pocket watch.

"London? What year is it?" she asked.

"It's October 25, 1888" he said smiling.

"Ah 1888 oh how nice…..What 1888!" Kyoko stood up slamming the table.

The cup of juice fell to the side and Kyoko went quickly to clean it up. The man smiled and a waiter came over and began cleaning up the mess. Kyoko was going to help as well but the man graved her arm and pulled her to the side as the waiter finished cleaning.

"Please do sit down." He said smiling.

Kyoko took a seat and smiled at the waiter ass he came with a glass of water.

"Yes 1888 is the year is there something wrong with it?" he asked.

"No, no it's…just I forgot for a bit. I suppose I was dreaming about something else."

"Ah I see. I'm glad you're feeling better. But what is that book you have in your coat."

"Huh?" she asked.

She looked at her self and she noticed she was wearing a coat with jeans and a hat. She looked at her self and wondered what exactly was going on. In her mind her little demons were trying to sort out the information that was going on.

"The book lad. You don't seem to be the one who studies." He said.

"It, it was a present form a sister of the church."

"I see. Do you live around here lad?" he asked.

"Um…..but who are you?" she asked.

"Me? Ah yes how rude of e my name is Christopher South Knight and you lad." He asked still smiling.

"Mine is…."

"There you are. I've been searching all around for you Lenn. Do you know what hour it is? We have to hurry before the madam gets angry.

"Wait."

"Morning." Christopher said.

The girl turned to the man and bowed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry this boy is always causing trouble. Master Christopher please forgive the lad." Said the girl.

"It's all right Annabel. It sees you're a bit busy I'll be visiting soon." He said smiling.

"Yes, we'll all be waiting for you." She said smiling.

"Wait what…" Kyoko said.

She was being dragged off by the girl who seemed to be day dreaming.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

**Back at the restaurant or what's left of it**.

Ren sigh as he looked around. The restaurant was rubble and nothing more. The man thing was dead and bleeding. Jinx came and kicked him in the face and sigh.

"Now I have to go and get this dry cleaned. Sigh and this was a kimono made by Kyokosu's hand." She said.

"Where is the girl?" Ren asked.

"The girl…..? What girl?" she asked.

"The girl whom was going to get eaten where is she jinx?"

"Hmm, don't know." She said smiling.

"What do you mean you don't know? This could mess up the space time continuum even more than it already is."

"Oh right. Hmmm give me a minute." She said.

She looked in one of her long sleeves and then she continued searching and sighs when she found her fan.

"It seems…..she has the book instead of the fan."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"Well you see the fan takes you to a beautiful garden in some place of the world which then there is a portal in which that allow out travel without much hassle. While the book well not so much, it takes you through time the old fashioned way."

"And that would be?" Ren asked

"Dropping you at random in different time zones and well among other glitches it has. Hmm, but it's also dangerous as well."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"ah well, you see the thing is, the girl is a plain human and well if she were too continue on passing through times in that fashion she could um…well die." Jinx said.

"Do you think this is funny?" Ren asked.

He was annoyed and graved jinx by the shirt and was about to strangle her.

"Now, now Ren she's okay as long as she as the book. All that needs is to be done is get her back to this tie before anything happen and get her out of this restaurant before this whole event occurred.

"Easier said than done." Said Ren's companion.

"Now, now it's no biggy, Ren just go and get her back here is all and nothing more."

"There is no way to get her or even guess where she is at this moment."

Jinx smiled and pushed Ren to the floor; Ren looked at jinx and was getting u when he felt arms graving him. There was a dark green light which came for a circle and the arms continued on pulling him."

"What the hell is this?"

"Your ride. Now be sure to get her back in exactly 200 days, if you pass 200 days you may as well consider her dead. Good luck and mama proud." Jinx said smiling

"Why you!" he yelled

The arms pulled him and the circle closed.

"Is it all right to send him in alone after her?"

"Hmmm, oh I forgot you were here Sebastian. Is he updated on the recent events?" jinx asked.

"Yes."

"Ah then I suppose, I'm done with part one. Sebastian could you take me out for a drink."

Sebastian walked away; jinx pouted and ran after him.

1888 London: Kyoko

Kyoko stood in front of a brothel and looked at Annabel. She was confused as to what it was since it was written in English. Kyoko sigh and looked at the sign once again and was amazed she could clearly read it. It read Cassey home.

"Come now Lenn, we have a lot of things to do today, I would like to do it before night fall."

"Huh, ah Annabel what exactly is this place?"

"This place? Lenn did you hit your head again? I told you not to go out drinking with your sis. I know you're worried about her but she's a grown woman and she does not need someone to protect her.

"But, even so." Kyoko sigh inwardly as she would assume Lenn would respond.

"Lenn when you're a bit older and either you fall in love or just by mistake get a girl to have your babe; you will learn that women can take care of themselves. Now enough of this, help me with the timber, today's going to be a cold night." Annabel said.

I followed Annabel and saw a small girl looking at the place as though it was something marvelous. Kyoko walked towards the small girl and then sigh when she heard Annabel calling for her. She turned to see if the small child was there but there was no one. She sighs and she went to get some timber. Kyoko helped through the day doing what seemed to be meaningless task some which had no relevance. Such as standing still in one spot for a minute. Still she did as she was told.

She came to the back of the brothel and she saw the small boarding house which was falling to pieces. A woman came out of the place seeing to be drunk. I watched as the woman staggered and came towards the brothel. She pushed e to the side and I just looked at her.

"Clean the room" she said.

"Mary Jane Kelly! Where's this month's rent!" called out an old woman.

I went to the house and was drawn to a small room with only one bed. There I noticed a man leaving the room.

"Where did that b**** go?" asked the man.

"In the house sir." Kyoko said.

"Get out of my way boy!" He yelled as he pushed her out of the way.

She fell to the ground and sigh; apparently it was a usual thing for Lenn. She stood up and went to pick up the things that had fallen. She picked up a picture on the ground. A man and woman along with Mary and Lenn all smiling together. She looked at the picture and took out the book she had in her coat. She looked at the book it was leather bound and with gold lettering it. She couldn't make out the word since it was written in some other language. She wanted to open it but she had a feeling she would regret it. She slowly opened the book and looked at the first page. It was the foreword by the author.

She sighs with relief and then turned the page and then she saw manga. She was confused; she through it was a manga. It was a strange manga though not the ones you're normally see. She flipped another page she was curious, she was just skimming. She looked and then flipped again it seemed like any other manga you would find at the convenience store or a book store or in a library. Kyoko had tried reading one once, but when her mother found her looking at the cover of one of them; she had spent the whole night in pain.

She stopped as she looked at the book and then stopped again she was not with her other and even if she was there was nothing she could do to her any longer. She smiled at that thought and she flipped to the third page where she froze.

1888 London: Ren

Ren was in pain and wanting to sleep for the day just so the pain could leave his mind. He sat down and cursed as the memories he had rushed all at once. He waited for a few minutes then breathed in. he sighs and then looked around. He dusted himself off and then found two women passing by. He bowed to them and they were blushing.

"Excuse me, where would this place be."

"London." Said one of the women.

"Ah may I ask what year?"

"October 25th 1888 sir…." She asked.

Ren smiled and the woman fainted.

"Clarice!" yelled the other woman.

"I must be going thank you two very much." He said.

He looked went into his pocket and took out the old pocket watch in his pocket and sigh, he needed to find the girl and bring her back. There was only a tiny bit of a problem. He couldn't remember her well enough. He sigh and looked around, people were bustling when he heard some shouting.

He came to where the shouting was and could see there were too well dressed men yelling at each other and a large group of people watching. He came closer to the group and looked at the two men. Both wealthy and their mistresses trying to stop the for killing each other.

"What's going on?" Ren asked.

"Huh, you haven't heard the gossip.

"What gossip?" he asked.

"The countess of luck and the duke of Magon have been seeing each other. The countess's husband wants blood." Said the man.

"I see." Ren said.

"Would you like a glass of beer?" asked the man.

Ren looked at the man and smiled. They left the group of people and then they arrived at the pub where not too many people were drinking. They took a seat and he smiled at one of the waitresses.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you around these parts Jin. Last I heard of you were off to be married to some bimbo out in the county.

Ren was confused but smiled.

"Things change." Ren said.

"I figured as much. So are you itching to get back into the game?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ren asked.

"Hmph, as if. In any case there's this guy who's been causing some ruckus and there are some people who would like him to be persuaded to stop messing around.

"And who are these people?"

"I can't say who, but in any case will you help?" he asked.

"What's in it for me?" Ren asked.

"Ah, there's a young boy who works over at the brothel. If you help the boy's yours.

"And what use would he be to me?"

"My friend the boy can get you into the royal palace or anywhere. In any case the boy is a bonus, the pays quite good enough you can live without ever working. So you in?"

Ren looked at the man and smiled as he took the beer and took a few sips. Then he sighs and looked to where the door was.

"I accept.

"Atta boy. Now drink up. Tonight I'm going to take you to meet the boy." He said.

To be continued….

Tada! And that's ends this chapter hoped you guys liked it and the story so far. Well more to come, so do check in to read more on moon's gift. Also yaaaay me still working on moon blood but apparently I've gotten lay but I will do some work promise. Anyway any comments are appreciated and well please do comment, I'm lonlely…..lonely.


	8. Case 1: Part 1 The Invitation

I' sad today I don't have lemone or lime for y soup. Sigh anyway changing subjects hehehe here is the next chapter for moon's gift. Any way hehehe please stay tuned for a few answer that I have been asked. In any case please do enjoy…..

Chapter 8: Case 1; London ripper

Part 1: The Invitation

1888 London: Kyoko

Kyoko looked at the book and wondered what it was what she saw. She was surprised and confused. She had thrown the book to the other end of the room and just watched it to make sure it wasn't going to move. She slid to the ground and stopped her heart. She was blushing she couldn't even believe what she had seen. She wondered for what purpose it severed. She took deep breaths and then she held herself was there more and if there was how was she to avoid them? She wondered.

**Sanctuary**

"AAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHH!" what is this? Yelled a demon that was sitting at the computer.

"Huh, what's wrong? What are you looking at?" asked the second demon

"Hey, stop slacking off and get back to work, we don't have time for…" said a demon who stopped and dropped the box of chains on the ground.

"How could this have happened!" yelled one of them."

"A purple demon sighs and placed a box with huge locks on the ground and came towards the small group of demons who seemed to have gone pale. The purple demon swiped her hand in front of them but they didn't move. The purple demon looked at the screen and only looked. More demons came and they froze on sigh.

"Hurry please; we have to heal them fast. Hurry," said another demon.

"Where are they?" asked a demon dressed as a paramedics.

The paramedic doctor was shocked and called for more ambulances to come. There were about 50 ambulances that were taking the other demons and putting them on stretchers and taking them to the demon hospital. The purple demon sighs and took a seat form where the other demon was sitting before it had left for the hospital. One of the paramedics fainted at the sight on the computer and he was taken to the hospital too. The purple demon sighs and typed a few buttons and then the screen turned to mahjong.

"Where's everyone else?" asked another demon.

"They went to the hospital."

"The hospital? Why is there a sickness going around. Wait did 'they" escape? Asked the other demon

"Huh, no just this.

The purple demon brought up the file and the demon sigh.

"I should have guessed."

"You've seen this kind of thing before?" asked the purple demon."

"Countless, in my previous job."

And what was that?"

"Hmm you don't want to know. Any way I guess you have to work over time."

"Am I gonna get paid for it?" the purple demon asked.

"Hahahahahahaha, you kidding me. No now get back to work." Said the demon.

The purple demon sighs and exited out of the screen and went to work on to other things.

"Sigh, what did I do, to get this job without pay. I might just go back to the conscious. At least there it was fun. Also the partying wasn't bad either sigh. I need a drink." Said the purple demon.

**Back to Kyoko**

**A few hours later**

Kyoko after her trauma event she fell asleep against a corner when the door opens. She awoke and she saw two men in the room.

"I see your doing nothing as usual kid. Anyway where is your sis?" he asked.

"Huh, out in the alleys somewhere." She said.

"Ah, same old them. Anyway this is Jin he's the guy I've been telling you about. Get out the maps." He said.

Kyoko stood up and yawned as she went to a part of the wall and removed a few bricks and brought out a few maps. It was laid on the floor and they kneeled down. The man looked at the aps and smiled.

"You did good work kid. All the blue prints are here?"

"Yeah, I made sure to get all of it written down"

"All right Jin now this is the layout of the crow's estate where they have a lot of valuables. Btu you're not going for that but the jewel the countess of luck carry's around her neck.

"Why that?" Jin asked.

The man took out a picture of the necklace and smiled.

"I'm not the one who wants it. Also it was asked that your reason with a bloke. That's basically what you're getting paid for Jin. Nothing else.

"Hmm I see." Jin said.

"The boy will be a decoy, use him how you wish." Said the man.

"All right." Jin said.

"One more thing Jin, its best you do your job right the first time, there is no second time." The man said.

"Understood."

The man left and there was only Jin. Jin took a seat on what appeared to be a bed and looked at the boy.

"How did you get these blue prints?"

"Ah….." she didn't know how to respond.

Ren looked around the room and froze when he noticed the book which jinx normally carried around with her.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

Kyoko looked at him and she picked up the book and held it close to her chest.

"This is mine." She said.

"Yours. How do you have this?" Jin asked.

"Who are you?"

" Ren Tsuruga, I need to know how you came into possession of it."

"But that man said your name was Jin." She said.

"It's not. I need to know." Ren said

"I don't know….I was in the restaurant when all of a sudden and earthquake or something hit and then I can't remember much of what happened. Somehow I ended up in this tie line and as Lenn."

"You're the girl who was mistakenly brought here. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you." He said relieved.

He came and graved her but stopped as they both felt a shock course through their bodies. Kyoko looked at his and was somewhat scared of the man. Yes he was good looking, but she barely knew him.

"I came to bring you back to your time. We have to get back before any more of the time frame gets messed up."

"How?" she asked.

"The book should be able to bring us back."

Ren opened the book and flipped the pages and sigh, inside there was a note.

Dear: Ren

If your reading this, that must mean you can receive messages. I forgot to tell you something very important. The only way to be able to jump to the next time frame is to find the jack o' lanterns which are scattered within each time frame. Once you find it you'll know what to do. Also one more thing to remember, the 200 days and you down one day. 199 days to go. Good luck. ^_^

Ren sigh and then closed the book.

"There seems to be a problem." He said.

"A problem?"

"Yes, we can't go just yet."

"What? But why not?" asked Kyoko.

"We have to find something first. Once we find it then we can return home. For now we should rest." He said.

"But."

"We'll talk in the morning.

Ren got off the bed and sat on the ground. Kyoko lay on the bed but watched Ren, she felt sorry for him, she couldn't explain why but she did.

The next morning

Kyoko went to get breakfast and she brought it to the small room. Ren awoke to the smell of breakfast and thanked her. They said nothing to each other. Kyoko didn't know why but she found the man called Ren, interesting and yet there was something that was telling her to stay away from him. She was going to run away he could be a murderer or something she thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"W, what I didn't say anything" she said scared.

How did he know what I was thinking? She thought to herself.

**At the reception hall where the ball was to be held.**

Druitt looked at Christopher South Knight and would have stabbed him right there and then had it not been for the countess of luck who was asking for his opinion. He always hated Christopher and just wanted to rip his organs out. He had done it before too much more easier targets, but the man was a ghost.

"Druitt, are you going to help or not?" asked his wife.

"Yes dear of course." He said.

He hated his wife as well and his family all together. He would get rid of them soon but first was first. Christopher South Knight was going to be dead in only a matter of minutes. He smiled and went to help out with what he could.

Christopher sigh as he finished and took a seat with Druitt and old friend form some party or other. Still Christopher liked to speak to the man, he was more on a suicide path but he was used to that type of talk. His sister was ill and she needed medicine. So he was used to the craziness. People considered the friendship they had was an ill omen. Still Christopher thought of Lenn the whole day after he had met him. He was confused as to why but the boys brown eyes had caught his attention. He would go see the boy, he needed to see the boy.

Two hours later

Christopher arrived to the brothel and smiled at the women who greeted him with warmth. Druitt was by his side and he smiled. The women of the brothel wanted money nothing else. Mary his sister stood there smiling.

"Ah master you came for a visit. Could I help you in anything." She asked.

She came close to him and she smelled of beer and whiskey. He smiled and then looked at her.

"I need to speak to your brother Lenn, would it be possible to speak to him?" he said.

"He's out back." She said going over to Druitt who smiled.

Christopher walked to the back and saw Lenn picking up kindling and placing it in a pile. He stopped when he noticed another and helping as well. He smiled and went towards the two.

Kyoko sigh as she placed the small bundle she had and sigh once again. She turned around and she noticed the man she had first met when she had arrived. Ren looked at the man and stood in front of her. He came closer and smiled.

"Lenn, I' glad I could find you…..is this a friend?"

"I'm his guardian what do you want with him." Ren asked.

Ren was on edge, he wasn't sure as to why but he didn't like the man.

"Christopher, right. Thank you for last time I don't know how to repay you." She said.

"Would it be all right if I spoke to you for a bit."

"Speak to him right here."

"I would prefer it be private." He said smiling.

"It's okay Jin." Kyoko said.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"It will only be a minute." Chris said.

Kyoko smiled and followed Chris, she could feel something wrong but she wasn't sure if it was coming from Jin or Chris. Still she was cautious, she stayed where Ren could see her.

"I'm glad you're doing okay.

"Thank you, but what is it you came to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Hmm, oh yes I wanted to invite you to tonight's ball with countess luck."

"A ball, but I don't think I'll be welcomed there.

"Now, now, don't worry once you arrive I will make sure there is proper clothes for yourself and….. Your guardian. A carriage will come to pick you up at 6 sharp." He said.

He took out an envelope and placed it in her hands. She looked at him and tried to give it back but he refused and only smiled,

"I'll see you there." He said.

He turned and walked away. Ren watched as the man left he was nothing good. He needed to finish the job fast and get them out fast. He sighs and noticed Kyoko continued to look from where the man had stood.

Kyoko looked at the letter it was strange she had no idea why but she was scared of something. Ren came towards her and smiled his gentlemanly smile. She froze and stared straight not wanting to look at Ren.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Y, yes I ah…should get back to…uh work' she said.

She ran back to her duties. Ren sigh and looked at the letter on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He went back to finish off his work.

Christopher walked the dark alleys and smiled he was going to be able to see Lenn. He liked the young lad and was going to ask him to come and work for him. Someone grabbed his shirt and slammed him towards the wall. H looked and there stood a guy with short blond hair and black eyes, he smiled and held a blade to Christopher's neck. Christopher looked at the man and noticed he had a necklace with a jack o lantern on it.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Who are you" asked the man?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Christopher said.

"The boy is to be left alone. So you understand."

"Mister there are so many boys in this place who is it you speak of?"

"Stop acting stupid you know who I mean." He said

He slammed Christopher against the wall once again.

"What is it you want?" he said.

"Leave the boy alone or I won't say what can happen to you." He said smiling.

"Now, now sir if you're in love with the boy that is your business…" Christopher said.

The man punched him in the face and sigh. Christopher looked at the man and felt something cold still he sighs and rubbed his check.

" I'm being nice." He said.

"Nice huh. Fine, fine I'll stay away from the boy now go." Christopher said.

"It was nice meeting you sir." He said smiling.

The man left and Christopher smiled.

"This game just got a little bit more interesting, don't you think Druitt?" he said as he stood up."

Well if your at this point I would assume yo are done hehehehe .

Allrighty so I was asked in what time was the prologue set in…well the chapter 1 it would be the prologue apperntly I had placed the second one as the first by mistake and after messign with the replace thingy magiggy on the site I did something. Okay but the one that that has the sanctuary almost at the beigign is the first one that was meant to be put up first. Well that one is actually set in the hmmm I would say fuedal or edo period but I'm not quite sure as to which it is, but I will do research and figure out a period so you guys will know. Also chapter 2 is the same time period. In the begging of the story tat is where the whole adventure begins.

In chapter 5 is in present time but there is a reason as to how and why and when she got to the present butif I told you guys that what wofun would it be. It will come out in the sotry sooner or later. The only way you will know is if you read. hehehehe Also another thing I forgot to mention when I started this story is that the** Sanctuary** as I have named it is inside kyoko's mind or her demons. Just in case in case you guys wanted to know. Sorry for the Confusions. Please forgive e and my irrational brain.

(bow to respective readers.) please stay tuned for the next chapter of Moon's gift and there will be more. If nay questions or comments come in or if my explanation above made no sense please write a comment and I will try to fix it or try to explain it better. Comments do keep me warm and happy so don't forget to feed poor old me. Also sorry for yapping so much… All righty so until next time! Hehehehhehehehe ^_^ I wil wait in silence and sticke when you least expect it. I'm a ninja.


	9. Case 1: Part 2 The Ball

Well welcome all and one I would like to cordially invite you to countess ball where there will be drink and snacks to munch on now please steer clear of the people who spek politics. I don't understand politics so yeah. Well wnader aournd if you wish just be sure not to be alone for so long. Anyway here is chapter 9 part too hope you guys enjoy it and there is a part 3 sadly. I was just going to make it one whole thing but then thoguth hmmm nah you guys coud wait for a bit. Hehehehe. Not very good with describing detal but I tied also with ren and kyoko scenes not so well either. Well enough about e please do enjoy the show.

Here you go chapter 9 part 2 The ball

Please enter…..(proceed to enter the door to where the story begins….)

Chapter 9: case 1: London ripper

Part 2: The ball

1888 London

"You knew the bloke?" Druitt asked.

"Hmmm, no in any case we should get ready for the ball."

"Yeah." Said Druitt.

Christopher smiled and lite up a pipe and walked along side Druitt.

Day: October 26, 1888

Time: night time

Days left 198

The night rolled in and the sound of carriages coming from the gravel road. The sound of woman and men coming from one place to another. The sound of the violins and harps playing in tune to the music. They walked into the home in which there laid no shadow or darkness and only happiness and joy. Countess Luck took her seat in the study and sigh as she looked at the man who sat in front of her.

"What is it, I have the honor of seeing you again?" she asked

"I came to visit an old friend is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course there is, every time you come near here there's a death. So what is it boy?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to know how everything was going for you countess."

"If its just pleasantries you may leave Daite I have no time for your stupidities."

"Now, now calm yourself I actually came to ask for help."

The countess looked at Daite and sigh. She went to the book shelf and too a book out and put it on the table.

"What is it you want?" she asked.

"A spell, to be able to search for someone."

"Search for who?" she asked.

"Someone. Do you have anything?" he asked.

"Hmmm, yes."

She went to the same book shelf and brought back a small bottle and put it on the table."

"It's only for one use. Make sure to use it wisely…it will find who you're looking for."

"Thank you." He sad smiling.

"Daite, I would advise you to use it when need be. Don't be an idiot and do the same mistakes you always do."

"I never knew you cared so much, countess."

"Shut up and get a few drinks" she said smiling."

The door closed and he sigh it had been a long time since he had been able to do anything but drink but now he was ready to go and find her.

**Back to where Ren and Kyoko**

1888 London: Kyoko

Kyoko was nervous she hadn't been to any type of party since…ever. The idiot (Sho) had never taken her and her mother she would prefer to forget all about her. She looked at Ren who was sighing and looking around the countess's home. He could easily get in he was good looking she on the other hand was small with boys clothing short brown hair and brown eyes. It was a miracle that no one had noticed she was in fact a girl. Still Kyoko felt strange around Ren. She could feel danger but safety. She would have to hang around him for a while longer and then make her escape to somewhere. They entered the servant's back door and she was amazed at what she saw. Maids running form left and right with sheets and blankest other with trays of wine glasses others with platter of food. Butlers running much more quickly graving things and placing things here and there. Kyoko was amazed she had never seen so many people doing so much not even back at the inn.

She stopped and closed her eyes when she felt her arm pulled and then crashed into something solid but warm, she could smell the scent of roses mingled with something else something as equally nice.

"Are you all right?" said someone's voice.

Kyoko looked up and saw a worried expression on Ren's face looking down at her. She looked to him and then to where her arms and body rested against him. She was confused for a second. She blushed so much she looked like a red tomato and she pushed him slightly and stood to the side where she put her head down. Ren smiled and looked at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Hey, you there what do you think this is? Really Len go get dressed hurry master Christopher is waiting." Called a maid.

"Ah, ah yes." Kyoko responded automatically.

Kyoko was rushed of by the maid; she looked at Ren who sigh and was lead to the other direction by one of the butlers. Kyoko was blindfolded and there she was somehow magically changes. When the blindfold came off she stood there looking at the mirror. She was confused.

"I've out done myself. Now put on the clothes on the hanger and the shoes and go on out to the ball. Master Christopher is waiting for you. Also you have no other choice since I'm taking these rags and burning them. Also there are no other clothes so no choice. Now change and I'll wait out the door.

"But." She said

"No buts Len. Really Christopher really seems to um….like I suppose would be the word now change, okay your friend will be dressed appropriately as well. He'll be waiting for you in the garden okay. Now hurry Len" said the maid.

"But." She said again.

"Len I would really like it if you agreed out of your free will or I will get other maids to help me change you. Now change." She said.

She stepped out of the room and Kyoko sigh. She changed into the dress and she sigh. She turned her attention to herself in the mirror and covered her mouth. She touched the mirror slowly and jumped when she found it was her reflection looking back at her. She touched the dress and she twirled around and smiled. She wanted to cry but stopped herself. She looked at her reflection seeing a 16 year old girl with pearlish white skin, short brown hair that reached her shoulders. With brown sparkling eyes that were threatening to spill. She looked down to the dress which was royal blue with gold embroidery of swirls which lead up to the beautiful roses it made. White silk allowed the dress to show more depth into it. Her throat was exposed while the sleeves covered her shoulder. The shoes she had put on were silver with diamonds that made the rims of the shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled just as she had dreamed once…

She looked at her self again and she would have yelled but stopped herself what was she doing. It was silly she wasn't Cinderella there was no prince who she would dance with. She began to take off the dress when the maid came in and tsked.

"Now Len, I know you hate design as a girl but this was his order, now enough come let's finish you up okay." She said smiling.

"But."

"You're going to be so pretty Len, Just make sure people don't figure out the truth okay. He could be here its best you steer clear of him"

"Who are you taking about?"

"The ripper. Don't go yapping about okay, if he finds out you know then who knows what will happen." She said.

"The ripper" she said to herself.

188 London: Ren

Ren had been forced to wear a suit and he sigh as he waited in the garden he looked at the full moon and sigh he need to get Kyoko back home before it was too late. Every day they stayed it only caused the portal to close. He stopped and looked to where he heard someone coming. The moon had some light shining and he stopped and watched as the small creature came into view. He was shocked and somehow paralyzed. He looked at the once Kyoko who had been dressed as a boy now transformed into a delicate princess. She looked at him with a small blush creeping to her cheeks and a smile. He watched her as she approached and could heart his heart began to beat. He shook himself from even going there and smiled.

"I see you were forced as well." He said

"Ah, a yes. Is this alright?" she asked blushing

He smiled and nodded. He handed her his arm and she looked at him as though he had just pronounced a strange word in 15 different languages all in one breath. He gently graved her hand and placed it between his arms."

"Shall we?" he asked.

Kyoko's creeping blush came out and she nodded.

The guests were chatting away and the countess smiled at each one. The instruments stopped and then began to play another song. Christopher was by the countess's side and was speaking about politics.

"Excuse me Tsurugasan, how are we supposed to get back home?" Kyoko asked looking up at him."

"From the letter jinx left the jacks o' lanterns are the key. The countess seems to have it around her neck."

"She does? How do we get it? She asked.

"Not sure yet but don't wander around. He said."

They walked towards the countess and bowed when she smiled at them.

"Ah welcome I'm countess luck and who may you be?" she asked.

"Lady Countess this is Miss Risa and her guardian Cloak, I have invited them to this occasion I hope it is no problem" Christopher said smiling.

"No of course not. Miss Risa would it be aright if I spoke to you for a bit?" she asked.

"Ah, yes." Kyoko said nervously.

Ren looked at Christopher and cold smile. Christopher smiled but seemed to be faked and none caring.

"Thank you for inviting us." Ren said.

"I'm glad both of you could make it. I assume the lad is all right as he is correct?" Christopher asked.

"He is my charge I would appreciate it if you would leave him be." Ren said smiling even brighter.

"Why would I do such a thing? The boy and I are friends." Christopher aid powering up his smile.

In the background a group of girls were swaying with love present in their eyes as they watched the two handsome men talking about.

1888 London: Kyoko

Kyoko looked at the countess of luck she was beautiful indeed, she wondered how was it possible to be able to were the tight corsets they seemed suffocation still the countess new how to breathe in one. Yoko herself was having a bit of trouble with hers.

"Sorry dear, I wanted to get way from those two, you know how men are." She said smiling

Yoko looked at her confused and the woman stopped and looked at her.

"My dear how old are you?" she asked.

"Ah, um 16" Kyoko said.

"I see...you'll understand soon my dear. But now you should enjoy the ball. Dance with whoever you like just make sure to keep an eye on your guardian, I wouldn't want you to get lost." She said smiling.

"Uh, um countess could I ask you something in private?" Kyoko asked.

"Of course dear follow me." She said.

They walked to the hall and came to the parlor. She opened the curtains and allowed the light form the moon to shine in.

"What is it dear?"

"I heard something strange; I wanted to ask you about it.'

"Yes?" she asked.

"I heard that the ripper is to be present to night, do you know what that could mean?" Kyoko

The countess sighs, smiled and took out a book form the shelf.

"There's a killer out on the loose, he's killed a few women so far. Scotland Yard is looking into it, but has no leads so far. It's said he's one of our own, but who is he? No one knows. But I did hear of a strange rumor that there is someone who knows who the killer is. If the information is accurate then the killer will be looking for that person." She said.

"But, wouldn't everyone be in danger?" Kyoko said nervously.

"Don't worry so much dear. Now we should get back before your guardian begins to worry."

They exited the room and Kyoko bumped into a man. The man mumbled and Kyoko looked at the man and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Something about the man made her scared she walked a bit quicker and let go of the air she had been holding in. she hadn't known and she sigh with relief.

She looked around and she couldn't see Ren anywhere. Christopher smiled and graved Kyoko's hand gently and laid a kiss on her hand. Kyoko blushed and the countess smiled.

"Excuse me countess but I am bound to take away this lovely young girl away"

"Sigh, the young get all the luck. Very well, Miss Risa; please do enjoy yourself." Said the countess.

As the countess left the room Kyoko had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was scared, she was afraid of what exactly was the cause that made her so scared? She asked herself, but she knew it had to do with Len. She walked out of the room and began walking to the back ball room she stopped she was getting the eerie sense that someone was following her. She quickened her pace and she crashed into Christopher who looked confused for a second.

"Len are you all right, you're as pale as a sheet." He said

He helped her up and she looked at him and held his hand. She had no idea she was had she known she would have snatched her hand back.

"Uh, yes I was just distracted is all? Um but why are you here?

"I ran into the countess and she told me you were here." He said smiling.

"Oh, I see." Kyoko said.

"Len would you care to have a dance with me?" he asked.

"But I'm not good at dancing." She said

Christopher smiled and there was when Kyoko felt a strong shiver go down her spine, she didn't know why but she preferred to be outside where it was much warmer. They came back to the ballroom where the song drifted in the air, he pulled her slightly and she somehow managed against his chest. She looked up at him and she tried to pull away, but she couldn't

"Come now Len we wouldn't want our friends to see something wrong now would we." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They've been following you and me for a very long time, best to keep up appearances." He said

He dragged her off to the dance floor where Kyoko slowly began to forget why and how she was even there for.

188 London: Ren

He sigh which apparently was becoming a habit, since he first began this journey that is about what he had been doing a lot lately. He had lost Kyoko and he wondered how he had lost such a girl. He looked around and found the countess with a young man who seemed to be looking around he headed towards them and the countess smiled at him.

"Ah, Mr. Cloak I hope you are enjoying the party so far." She said.

The young an looked at him and smiled. Ren had a feeling he knew him for somewhere.

"Yes, sorry to interrupt but by any chance have you seem the child I was overseeing."

"Hmm, no not really I only saw her when you first came since then I have been here speaking to the other guest. She must be around here someplace. Hmm Christopher might be with her…. Ah he' over there….why is that man here?" she asked.

"What man? Asked the young man besides her."

"Druitt, his wife said he would be away on business. Hmmm this cannot be good."

"Why?' asked Ren.

"It's only gossip but people think that Druitt is the ripper. But its only gossip it may only be just that gossip."

"Excuse me countess." Ren said.

Ren looked at the three Kyoko seemed to be forcing a smile and Christopher as well while Druitt smiled. He led them through a door and they were gone. Ren passed by the crowd of men and women and was glad he hadn't been stopped. As luck would have it he was stopped by an officer. He mentally cursed.

1888 London; Kyoko

Kyoko felt the cold tip of the knife on her back; she came closer to Christopher who held her arm close to her. She was scared she hadn't expected this to happen. They left the building and walked into the small forest that lay behind it. She was shivering form the cold and the added knife that was behind her back.

"It's going to be all right, don't worry. He said

His smile was troubled and said it wasn't going to be okay.

"Hurry up!" Druitt yelled.

He pushed them to the ground and Kyoko fell on something, it was hard and cold. When she sat up had felt moisture on her hands, She looked but she could scarcely make it out. It was dark and there was a strange smell that accompanied it. Druitt lite the lamp he had with him and turned the flame on. There Kyoko could see better and she looked at the liquid, she froze as she saw that it was a dark red, she turned to her side, she covered her mouth. There on the ground only an inch away from her was the body of Luisa, she was a girl who would help out in the brothel but she was doing laundry and buying groceries those kinds of tasks, she never sold herself. The only reason she even did those tasks was so she could feel her brothers and sisters and her sick mother. The girls once blond curls were now brown with the staleness of the blood form her now dead body. The once lively dimples she had faded color of her skin. Her eyes screamed and horror and her mouth still wide open form shouting and calling out for help. Her chest was open and her organs displayed out as though it was only natural. A few feet away from the body were three glass jars in each one contained something Kyoko had only hoped was in the movies. In the first was Luisa's heart in the second her two lungs squished together and in the other her kidneys

Kyoko held her hands to her mouth and tied not to throw up at the scene the revulsion was too hard. She couldn't help it and she threw up (not on the body that would be wrong) Druitt smiled and looked at her and then at Christopher.

"Druitt why?" Christopher asked

"Why, why! It's simple Christopher why else would I do it?" he smiled

He looked at Kyoko and looked at her. She was paralyzed and her eyes began to water she cried and Druitt smiled at that.

"Now, now girly it isn't so bad I'll make sure it's quick all right." He said.

"Druitt you don't want to do this. Stop this."

"Of course I want to do this! Your stupid fool, I've hated you the first time I saw you! DO you know how humiliating it is to be ordered around by someone like you? I hated you and everyone else. The only reason I stuck by you was so I could exact revenge on you!" he yelled.

"What, what revenge?" Christopher asked confused and angry.

"Don't play stupid!" he yelled.

Druitt came with a gun he had in his coat and hit him on the side of the head. Christopher fell to the ground without another word. Kyoko would have yelled but she couldn't she looked at Christopher, she was glad he was breathing. She looked at Druitt and her small demons began to come out they slowly crawled to where Druitt was.

"Len, Christopher! Where are you!" Ren's voice sounded through the forest.

"Damn it, well I guess you two won't go without company.' He said smiling.

Kyoko tied to back away but her body was frozen with fear she was worried for Christopher and Ren, then it all went black….

Wel well well, I hoe you had a fun time at the ball so far well this is where I will leave you. Part three should be the end for this case and then the next case will begin. So much more to come and more adventures also new charcters. Now the question is how will this all work out hehehehe. Well please do join me next time on moon girl. Blood curse for thos who have read it so far is on hold. Me brain is on a road block but I will get out of it soon. So please stay tuned for the next chapter and who knows somethgin awesome like kyoko's grudges might be too powerful for anyone to stop bwuahahahah. K see you soon

ps. comment are helpfu too and suggestions. k see you guys soon


	10. Case 1: Part 3: digging your own grave

Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween everyone and I would say hallows eve but that passed anyway. Today is a awesome day my favorite time of the year besides chirstmas. Well anyway here is chapter 10 and part 3 od the case 1: London ripper. I am glad to say me have finished. At least this chapter. Well I tied my best and hope you guys like it. Also ghost are our friedns except if ther etrying to kill us anyways. So here you go…

Chapter 10: case 1: London ripper

Part 3: Digging your own grave.

1888 London: Ren

Ren looked around and mentally cursed, t was silent almost too silent for his taste. He had borrowed a small dagger and a gun form the countess who smiled and told him to return Christopher safely back. He stopped and looked around something had been wrong from some time since he first entered the forest. He looked at the sky and saw the moon it was foggy out and he sigh; he couldn't give up not yet. He continued to walk in what he thought was north then he stopped as he felt something cold grave no to his legs. He tried to move but it was impossible.

"Long time no see Renny, how has it been being free?" asked a voice.

"I thought I banished you to the Dark Heart what are you doing here? How did you get out?" Ren said angry.

"Now, now Renny we made a deal, remember. I can't stay still not until I have collected my part. I did as you asked and I do want my cut." Said the voice.

Ren's body continued to be frozen but he could barely feel his body he knew he was there but he wasn't sure where."

"What if I don't conclude the contract what will happen then?" Ren asked.

"Hmmm, I suppose I will have to take other measures. Well Renny it seems you have a guest. I'll be visiting you very soon Renny." He said with and evil laugh.

Ren breathed in easier and then felt something hard hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground from the pain but dodged as another blow came towards the ground. Druitt was angry and cursed as he saw that he had issed..

"Hmm and here I thought this was going to be easy. Well how about I give you a chance to run away."

"Where are they!" Ren yelled

"Huh, Hahaha, oh you mean that boy and that idiot Christopher? Sorry to say, there taken care of." Druitt said smiling.

"You'll pay!" Ren lied.

Ren was angry and wasn't in control, his hands began to glow with a light blue light and he threw it to the ground, the grass began to catch on fire and the flame came towards Druitt who was scared out of his mind.

"What, what is this?"

Ren smiled the dark master was out and he wanted blood. He smiled as his hair began to grow and his eyes became a Dark green so dark it seemed like black. He smiled and walked through the fire as though it was nothing more than the wind and graved Druitt by the shirt and smiled.

"I will ask again where are they?" he asked.

"Let go you monster. Let go!" druiit yelled.

"You're testing my patience." He said

Druitt was so scared he peed his pants and turned pale. Ren smiled and tightened his grave on his shirt. He slammed him against a tree and with his other hand he graved his neck and he smiled. His hold became tighter and tighter and Druitt cried and pleaded, he was soon gasping for air.

"Jin! Jin where are you!" called a familiar voice

"Hmm, I see you'll get to live a bit longer." Ren said smiling.

He let him go and he fell unconscious to the ground. Ren smiled there was more fun on the way.

1888 London: Kyoko

She opened her eyes and looked around Christopher was missing and she couldn't hear Ren any longer. She slowly stood up and held herself against a tree and she looked around. She was dizzy and with a head ache but she was alive. She heard someone coughing and then laughing, she turned and then she saw Druitt smiling.

"I see you woke up girly, how about we get to work." He said.

He pointed the gun at Kyoko and smiled. He threw a shovel to her and then pointed to a spot.

"Dig.' He said.

Kyoko took the shovel slowly and looked for anyway to escape but it seemed impossible at the moment. She hoped Christopher had escaped and brought help back. She began digging and cursed as the dress was getting in the way."

"Why are you doing this?" Kyoko asked.

"Why? You ask why I do this. I hate society as a whole my dear. Every last stinking human on this planet should be buried. "

"Are you the one who killed all those women?" she asked.

"They were monsters not women. They degraded themselves and sold themselves as though they were in the market. Those were not women, just filthy creatures."

"They didn't deserve to die!" Kyoko yelled.

"Of course they did. You are no different than they are my dear. All your kind are tricksters all you want is to get that and then go off… keep on digging."

Kyoko continued digging, but she worked slower than she had too. She needed to stall him for the time being, until she had a chance to escape. She heard footsteps but continued to dig.

"You should be honored dear; I will make sure you have a proper burial….." He stopped.

Kyoko turned and saw Druitt on the ground, there stood Ren only much more different than he had been before. He smiled and held a sword pointing at Druitt. Kyoko graved the shovel closer to her self and looked at Ren. Druitt was unconscious and Ren seemed to be thinking of what to do.

"R, Ren?" she asked nervously.

He turned to her slowly and smiled. She stepped back and he came towards her with that hungry I'm gonna make this fun. Kyoko's back touched the tree and she would have cursed had she known any. He came closer and he smiled.

"Hmmm, I see you're the one. How fascinating it is to meet you." He said

His voice was smooth and very nice. The swords tip touched her cheek and cut her. She winced a bit and he smiled.

"Fragile as glass as well. How much fun will you be girl."

"Where's Ren?" Kyoko asked scared her voice shaking.

"Ren, hmm he's away at the moment….how about you help me with that tash over there?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked

He smiled and graved one of her hands and placed the sword in her hand and brought her towards Druit. He held her hand and made her point it to the body, she tried to pull away, but his grip was as hard as a rock.

"Finish the piece of trash off, girl. No one will know, No one will care." He said smiling.

"No, I, I can't"

"Come now girl, it's so easy to do. Once it goes in the rest is easier." He said.

"N, no, stop I don't want to do this!" Kyoko almost yelled.

"Hmmm I suppose I might have to ill you then. Sigh and here I thought I finally had someone to play with. Oh well." He said smiling.

"Hey!" called someone, from somewhere

Ren turned to where the voice had come from and smiled.

"Hmm I see new meat." Ren said.

He let go of Kyoko who fell to the ground, she still had the shovel in her hand. She stood up and she came up behind Ren and she hit him over the head with a shovel. Ren fell to the floor like a block of wood. Kyoko breathed in heavily and then sigh, then she looked at Ren and she fell to her knees.

"Ren, Ren wake up…please wake up." She said shaking him

"There over here!" called someone.

Kyoko looked and a guy came and kneeled to where they were and smiled.

"Are you okay?" asked the young man.

"Ah, who are you?"

"We can talk later I think we should get your friend to the hospital before he ends up in a coma or something.." he said.

"Okay." Kyoko

Kyoko looked at Ren and she thought to herself how could she have done such a thing. The guy called out orders and the other men went to check on Druitt, Christopher and the dead body of Luisa.

A few hours later

Kyoko was worried and she had been pacing for the hours, she was scared that she had really caused Ren to go into a coma. She looked at Ren and she continued to pace. The door opened and the young man who had come to their rescue smiled.

"Is Christopher okay?" Kyoko asked.

"We couldn't find him. Druitt was taken into custody and there still investigating the case the search part is still looking for him." Said the young man.

"What could have happened to him?" Kyoko said worried.

"Don't worry, he'll show up somewhere. So how's your find?" he asked.

"Huh, I think I hit him too hard. He hasn't woken up yet."

"Hmm, well there can be one thing you can do to wake hi up."

"Really, what?" Kyoko asked.

"Okay but it's a secret. You can't tell anyone." He said

"Okay. I promise." She said

"All right." He said

He looked around and made sure no one was looking around Ren woke up with a headache but sigh and looked at Kyoko and the young man so close together. It annoyed him but he wasn't sure why. The young man whispered something her ear and then she turned completely red. The young man laughed and she tried to calm her elf.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"Ah you're awake. Sorry I suppose it won't work now."

"I ah, water. Yes I will get you water." Kyoko said running out of the room.

The door closed and Ren looked at him.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

"Now, I' so hurt you've forgotten about me. How you hurt me. Ren You should get dressed; the countess has something to give you."

"Something to give me to give me?"

Ren got dressed and was still in pain, but much better. Kyoko came in and she brought him the glass and looked at him."

"Is it okay for you to be out of bed?" she asked.

"It's fine."

"You can't leave until the doctor says you can."

"I' fine there's no need to worry."

She smiled and looked at him. Ren froze something was wrong he couldn't move his body. Strangely it was moving all on its own.

"I'll call the doctor." Kyoko said smiling.

"Kyoko he's fine you shouldn't call the doc." He stopped there and felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Please keep an eye on him."

"Ah, ah yeah." He said.

Kyoko left the room and Ren and the young man breathed in air.

"I can't move" said Ren.

"Me neither." Said the young m an.

The doctor came in the room and smiled, he checked Ren and sigh with relief.

"Doctor is it all right for hi to be discharged lie he is now?" Kyoko asked.

"He's fine, a few small injures but nothing else. He needs to take these medications; he should be fin within a week."

"Okay doctor thank you." Kyoko said.

Ren, and the young man moved and they sigh as they looked at Kyoko. They left the hospital shortly and Kyoko went on to pick up Ren's medicine.

1888 London; Ren

Meanwhile Ren went to the countess's house and was greeted by the butler who lead him into the room where the countess sat playing with some brushes.

"You asked to see me?" Ren asked.

"Oh, Mr. cloak yes I wanted you to have this." She said smiling.

She took off the Jack O' Lantern necklace and placed it in his hand. He looked at her confused but smiled.

"Thank you very much."

"You are welcome, do take care of it its very special. I would suggest you don't lose it. Who knows what luck it might bring you?" she said smiling

"Luck?"

"Yes, I wish you well on you trip." She said.

Ren left the house and made his way into town where he found Kyoko and the man talking like old friends. He sigh he got the Jack O' lantern now the question was how was he to use it?

**1888 London: Heart….?**

He looked at the pitiful man that was at his feet. He wondered what it was like to be at that end of the sword. He smiled as the swords was thrusted thorough the man's stomach and he brought it up ward. The man cried and asked for help but there was no one. He looked at the man who was still alive and stuck his hand in his chest and ripped his heart, the man's eyes began to dull and his yelling and coughing had. He looked at the heart and sigh. It wasn't what he was looking for he squished the heart in his hands and smiled. He graved the body and carried it to the river where he threw it and his shriveled heart as well.

He made his way to the countess's house and smiled at her as he entered.

"I see you cam for a visit. How are you doing?" She asked

"Fine, did you give them the Jack O' Lantern?" he asked.

"Of course I did."

"Thank you, for all your help countess." He said.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sad to say I will miss you." He said.

"What? What are you talking about? She asked somewhat scared.

"You're no longer any use to me. I hope you understand." He said.

"Wait, wait but I helped you I did everything you said. You said I would be spared!" she yelled.

"I did, spared form the pain of dying." He said smiling.

"Wait. Please you can't do this to me, you can't." she said.

She felt her body freeze up and she looked at him. She began coughing and graved her throat. She tried to stand up but only fell to the floor.

"What …did you …..do?"

"Poison, don't worry I will decorate your body very nicely…..once your dead that is." He said smiling.

"Why?" she said with her last breath.

He smiled and just watched as her body slowly began to lose the souls inhabitant then he began working on his latest master piece. He finished and put away his medical kit which he carried with him and then sighs. His clothes draped in red and his skin enjoying the fresh liquid upon it. He exited the house and sigh; He turned around and looked at the night sky he smiled and sigh.

"You will be mine… soon little one. Very soon." He said

He walked into the darkness never to be seen again….

Case 1: The London ripper

Closed

Brief history: Jack the ripper or London ripper was a serial killer who plagues London in the year 1888 from April through February of 1891. He killed prostitutes due to unknown reasons, some could say because of their unmoral activities. Maybe his mother was one and he hated her for that so he might have decided to do away with woman who reminded him of his mother. In truth no one knows why he perpetrated the murders. The murders were committed in white chapel and were accordingly called the white chapel murders or leather apron which every you fancy.

Which took about 11 innocent victims who were cut down. It was said that Mary Jane Kelly was the last victim he took down but there are other "alleged deaths that could be related but there was no definite proof it was the work of jack the ripper. The victims were Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Edowes and finally Mary Jane Kelly. These five women were said to be the work of the killer but the other who knows if the same person committed it or not."

The three main suspects for this case was a homicidal Russian Doctor named Michael Ostrong; a women hating Polish Jew named Kosmanski; and a depraved lawyer named Montague John Druitt. In the end Scotland Yard decided Druitt was the killer. He was never arrested due to the small fact he disappeared, seven weeks later his body was found floating in the Thames, On December 31st 1888.

Allrgithy if you are reading this them you must've read the story well I hoped you like it. Also the brief history might be worng, I found the infortmaiton form a book and some other palces. For those who are into mystery and things and find y history recap horrible , well I'm sorry in advance. I only write what me brain tells me and it told me to write the small history recap of the case. In any case Have fun for those who still trick or treat and for those who don't watch horror movies it had the same effect. All right next chapter well I have no idea what to make but I'll think of something.

Comments and questions are appreciated and Stay tuned for the next chapter of Moon's Gift. Oh also you'll see what the Jack O lanterns are used for. Well good travel and don't hang out iin the alley ways.

Happy Halloween! ^_^


	11. Jack O Lanter 1: Flase Freedom

Okey dokey. Welcome one and all to moon girft. Her eis chapter 11 it's very short but please od enjoy. And case two will be comeing soon so don't worry abot that fo too long. Anyway enojy

Chapter 11: Jack O' Lantern's Light 1: False freedom

Last time…

"There has to be a way out of here." Kyokosu said

"If there was do you think we would all be here in this hell hole?"

"How to escape?" She thought to herself.

She looked around and she noticed there were small children; she needed to get them all out at all costs. Then he felt someone pulling her he tried to hold on to whatever her hands could get too but it was too late.

To be continued…..

Continue from chapter 4…

She felt something sharp entered her system and she opened her eyes and blinked the light from a torch blinded her. She felt herself being pulled up and then she could feel cold steel or metal touching her wrist she looked around and she noticed she was in a dungeon. She looked in front of her and there were two guards who smiled. Her eyes stung from something but she didn't know what.

An hour later she awoke again and she looked around she looked around and in front of her were human bones.

"Hey you okay?" as a passing soldier.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"Hmm the camps dungeon where the one who are going to be killed are kept. What did oy do to get the captain so angry at you to kill you?" he asked.

"Nothing, so how long do I wait?" she asked.

"Hmm cold be hors days or months. You're not from around these parts are you?" he asked.

"I might be naive for asking this but will you let me out?" she asked.

"Sure why not."

"Really, but why would you help me?"

"Well you see I'm really not a guard, I just passing through.

"Your running from something aren't you?" she asked.

He took to a key from his pocket and took the shackles/ chains. (Don't remember which one I said) anyway Kyokosu looked at the man and cold see that there was something strange.

"What's your name?"

"Yashirono and you?"

"Kyo, would you help me?" she asked.

She knew it was a bad idea but she had no other choice. She looked at him and she could feel something off, she knew for certain he wasn't with the camp but something told her to run and hide."

"What do you need help with?" he asked.

"In helping to the others."

"It's dangerous and you might not make it to." He said

He leaned against the wall and sigh.

"It doesn't matter so are you going to help or not?"

"I suppose it will kill some time. Sure why not." He said smiling.

They both slowly exited the dungeon and stopped and hide when they saw a guard coming.

"Why are you hiding they think your one of them right?"

"What, if they see me with you; well I'll be a goner, so best stay hidden. When they fall asleep we'll make to move." He said

They waited for hours. Kyokosu looked at Yashirono and wondered why he would risk his life and if he was just passing through why was he even passing by the camp. There were other escape routes as well so why this one. Something was wrong but if he did help her then she could get them out, then the question would be, what would he do after? She was prepared to strike him but he fell asleep.

The guards fell asleep as he had said and lead her through the back where the guards didn't even care to guard. Even more strange he opened a door that lead to the main office of the camp.

"What are we here for?" Kyokosu asked.

"To find the keys their Capitan has the keys somewhere. If we can find them then we can get them out faster and without much trouble."

She looked at him and then began searching something was telling her it was a bad idea to turn her back but she had no choice. He tapped her on the shoulder and she pointed the dagger at him.

"Calm down okay. I got the keys. We should hurry." He said

They left the main office and made their way to the carriage. He tried the keys but sigh.

"There not working" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kyokosu said

Kyokosu tried the keys but sigh when she couldn't open the lock. The people inside were crying and wanting to get to.

"There's only one way to save them. But it won't be easy." He said.

"What is it?" Kyokosu asked.

"Get that horse over there, hurry."

Kyoko s looked at him and then went for the horse she brought the horse back and he tied it to the front of the cage (I think it was a cage. Well If I'm wrong sorry...So it will be a cage for now.) He looked at her and smiled.

"Get on." He said.

Kyoko got on the cage somehow and then he moved the reins a bit and then yelled to the horses. Screams and shots came from within the cage like thing, the guards awoke and they called for one another.

"There escaping Hurry!" called to another

"We can't let them escape!" called another.

Kyokosu held on for dear life as the cage moved from side to side ready to fall over at any moment. The horses gained speed and the road wasn't much help. Kyokosu looked back and could see men ridding their horses with arrows and swords and torches.

"Stop!" called out someone.

"Kyokosu looked at Yashirono who just continued to ride as thought he had done this so many times.

"We have to hurry their gaining on s!" Kyokosu yelled past the air.

"You got it."

"He yelled to the horses and they picked up more speed.

"Kyokosu watched as the pursuers began falling back. She could breathe she looked to make sure and there was nothing...

"Yashirono, we can stop there's no one following s."

He didn't answer and picked up even more speed. Kyokosu held on tightly

They came to a clearing and there right in front of them laid a cliff.

"Yashirono stop!" she yelled

"It was nice knowing you." He said smiling.

He jumped off the carriage and Kyokosu turned to look at him and she grew pale. Her body froze and she just held onto the cage as continued its course onto the cliff.

To be continued….

Okay I hoe d you guys enjoyed this very short chapter. I'm actually like dozing off but I finhsed this part. I will start workingon the next case. Please do stay tuned and come and see the next chapter were we will journey …. Tada! Well you'll only know if you join me next time. So until them a comment helps. I'm also glad you gys like it so far. Comments and question are accepted. Thank you.

So until next tiem on moon's gift.


	12. Case 2 vision of a dream

Welcome one al all to Moon's gift. Well here is Case 2 Vision of dreams and our next step into our destination. So what will happen from here on out? Hehehe we shall find out soon enough now won't we? All righty so here we go…

Chapter 12: Case 2: vision of a dream.

Place: Italy

Time: Night

Year: December 6, 1348 (late 13th Century to early 14th Century)

_The children gathered around and smiled to one another and begun to sing_

_Ring a round o'roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_A-tishoo! A-tishoo!_

_We all fall down._

_The children continued and turned in the circle and eventually as the song goes they all fell down….._

"You have to listen to me! It's coming please we need to run away from this place.!" She said looking at the priest.

"Enough of this! Do you hear me Elizabeth Jacobs! I don't care who your teacher is or what sorcery he does. There is nothing coming, if you feel that way is because of your sins child. Repent and you shall see that there is nothing coming." Said the priest.

"Father, please I am telling you the truth something is coming, you must tell the other to run from here, before it's too late!" She said.

A man came in and smiled at the priest and bowed.

"You must keep her on a tighter leash. I don't know what witchery or Satanism your brainwashed the girl, but keep her mind pure do you hear me?" he asked angry.

"Y, yes sir. I'm sorry this won't happen again."

"But."

"Elizabeth we should allow the priest to sleep he has a busy schedule."

Elizabeth sighs and looked at her employer and sigh. She knew he was right and she wasn't crazy as many called her. She looked around and sigh they walked the street. Rats circled the corner and the smell it was indescribable. People out drinking; men drinking their booze and having fun with the bar maids. He held onto Elizabeth and they walked quickly towards the small home they had lived in for nearly a year or so.

"Elizabeth, why would you go there? You know they don't take you seriously, so why would you? He said

He put his coat on the chair and sighs as he looked at Elizabeth who pouted and sat down.

"I have to warn them, but no one will listen to me. The only people who will do something to warn everyone is the church."

"Elizabeth, they don't understand you just have to leave it as it is. There's no convincing them."

"There has to be."

"Sigh Elizabeth, listen you did what you could by telling them ahead of time, now if they don't want to listen that is their problem." He said.

"But, you believe me don't you?" she asked looking at him.

"Yes, I do and not because I've raised you, but because I know." He said.

"Why did you take me in as a child Yashiro?"

"Elizabeth, would you go get some wood from outside? The fire seems to be dying down.

**1888 London: Kyoko**

Kyoko was tier after everything that happened, who wouldn't be? Also add to the fact she had been worried about Ren after she had hit him on the head with a shovel. She looked at the clear sky and she sigh it was a nice day, she wondered if she could explore a bit the young man who had saved Ren and herself smiled at her.

"He hasn't come back has he?"

"Ah, no not yet. But what are you doing here? I thought you would be heading home by now."

"Uh, well you see I was thinking if you would join me for lunch before your guardian comes back."

"It's morning?" she said

"Oh, uh yes sorry I mean breakfast." He said a bit nervous.

Kyoko looked at him and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

They entered the café since Kyoko had to wait for Ren to come back.

"So where are you two heading after this place?"

"I really don't know, Ren's going to choose."

"Isn't his name cloak." The young man asked

Kyoko gulped and smiled she was nervous now, she didn't know what effects it could have.

"Ah well. Ah that's what I call him"

"Hmm is that so. He seems a bit over protective don't you think?" he said.

"Over protective? Why would he be over protective? Of me?" she asked.

"No reason, forget I even said anything." He aid

He smiled, the chair next to them was moved and Ren took a seat and smiled at the young man.

"I see, you came to keep my charge company, how kind" he said.

Kyoko was scared at how Ren was looking at the young man then she felt herself falling asleep and then she appeared in in a dark room. In this dark room there was nothing but a red rose which gave of a black light and then a door beyond it. She could feel Ren and someone else in the room but she couldn't see them. She walked towards the rose and she tried to touch it but was shocked by it.

"It's not time yet little one." Said a woman who glowed with a bright light.

"Not time yet? For what?" she asked scared

"You will know soon little one. This rose grows darker and darker each day that passes. Once it becomes pure black there will be no turning back."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"All will become clear. Trust in Ren and your other companion, but be careful of the others. Not all have the best interest in helping." She said.

She touched the rose and it began to disappear. Kyoko ran towards the rose something told her she had to stop it before it went away completely.

"It is not truly lost just hidden. Little one, there isn't much time what must happen will happen and there is no changing what has been done."

"But." She said.

"There is nothing only go as time allows you must complete your task before time runs out and then there is no other choice." She said.

The door opened and a powerful wind took a hold of her and pulled her into the door. She looked at the woman who began crying and fell to the floor.

"Who is she?" she asked herself,

Everything turned black…

**Italy 1348**

**Days left: 197**

Elizabeth sigh, she wondered why it was that Yashiro never answered the one question. She opened the door when she yelled. She ran inside and hid behind Yashiro.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"Th, There's something out side."

"It's probably just a stray cat."

"N, no it's not." She said.

Yashiro sigh and came towards the door and looked around.

"Elizabeth there is nothing…."

"Ah, excuse me could you help me out mate?" asked the young man.

"Wh, what are you doing there?" Yashiro said.

Yashiro came closer to the young man when he stopped.

"Elizabeth, get the beds ready."

"B, but." She said scared.

"Elizabeth, now hurry!"

"Hurry." Yashiro instructed

The young man brought in Kyoko and placed her on the bed. Then he and Yashiro helped Ren into the house and placed him on the other bed. Elizabeth stood out of the room with the young man who sighs.

"Um do you have a name?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hmmm Daite and you miss?"

**Italy 1348: Daite**

He looked around at the home it was much more…simpler than the homes back home he looked at the girl named Elizabeth and wondered what she was doing with the man who apparently seemed to be a doctor.

"Um, where did you guys come from?"

"We flew in a while ago."

"Flew in?" she asked.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"10 o'clock." She said.

He smiled that was the normal response he stood up and sigh why did he need to check on them, they didn't seem to be hurt or anything.

"What year?" he asked.

"Huh oh… December 6, 1348." She said

He cursed it shouldn't have been able to come to this time he thought. He looked at Elizabeth who was looking at him as thought he was crazy. Yashiro came out and looked at him.

"They'll wake up in a few hours, now I would like to know a little about what happened." He said smiling.

They came to the other room and Elizabeth brought them a drink.

"How is it possible for you to be here? Wasn't the portal closed off to this realm?"

"Normally, you should say, hey long time no see or hey what's been going on? You know."

"Just answer." He said.

"You've become bitter since being here I see. I don't know what's been going on. Time seems to be out of sorts lately. I wasn't expecting to appear here especially near here." He said looking around.

"You know more than your saying and our going to tell me if you know what's good for you Daite."

"Yashiro, how about we forget that for a moment and you tell me about those two?" he asked.

"There fine, I just needed to make sure they didn't hurt their head or anything. The usual that's expected when one come out of those trips.

"Uh Yashiro who is he?"

"Oh Elizabeth, this is Daite an old friend who seems to have the wrong time of appearing.

ROOOOOAAAARRRRR! Sounded thought the street. Yashiro looked at him and sigh.

"Elizabeth lock the doors." Yashiro whispered

"Y, yes," she said

Elizabeth ran out of the room to lock the doors.

"What the hell was that?"

"Someone you shouldn't meet."

"Yashiro what was that! Tell me!" Daite said getting angry.

"Shhhhh, it's passing by."

Silence then there was a bang against the door.

Silence then filled the room, too much silence.

"Daite grave Kyoko and follow Elizabeth don't look back okay." Yashiro said whispering.

"What about Ren and you?" Daite whispered back.

"Just d as I say. Elizabeth you know where to go I leave them in your care."

"Yes, Yashiro." She said.

Daite walked back to the room and carried Kyoko out and threw the back door. Yashiro went into the room where Ren was asleep and he began looking around. He smiled when he found the small vile and he turned to find a small girl smiling at him.

"How did you?"

"Now, now did you not want to play with me? Ya-shi-ro?" she said smiling.

"Ah, well you see I'm a bit busy you know.

"Now, now Ya-shi-ro you promised…Hehehe or do I take him?" the little girl asked.

"Get away from him!" Yashiro yelled.

"Hehehehe so that's what it is it? How about we play for a bit."

The little girl smiled and her teeth began to grow.

"Damn." Yashiro said.

"You promised. Heheheheh"

The girl's hair began to turn to fur and her teeth seemed to grow and her face began transforming into something he couldn't explain. He looked at the once girl not turned into a huge wolf with black wing and drooling blood…..

To be continued….

Okay so here is the ending for this part 1 in naycase hoped ou guys enjoyed it and hopefully you will join me in the next chapter. Well I'm glad you guys have gotten this far so I hope you will join me to the end.

Please do comment or a review or are helpful so yaaaaaaay k. until next time on Moon's gift hope to see you there.^-^


End file.
